Blue Silk
by hazardousriskyunsafe
Summary: Black Lace sequel. If you haven't read it, I recommend that one first. I hope this is as much as a hit as Black Lace. Joey is older in this, he is 17 there's a bit of a time jump.
1. Chapter 1

**I bet you guys never saw this one coming, I bet you thought it would never happen. But here it is..THE SEQUEL TO BLACK LACE IS HERE... I give you blue silk. Enjoy and thank-you for sticking around:)) **

**A time jump but everything will make sense eventually:))**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I remember, when I was around 4 or 5 I was having a nightmare. I was crying and gasping for air in my sleep. You and Maisee slept in my room all night I thought I had the best mum ever.

At 6 I had my first day at school. I didn't cry but you did... loads, I remember the parents were aloud in the room for half an hour just to make sure all the kids were alright, there were some dads there to but not a lot dad, that made me feel better. We said our goodbyes and you hugged me so close, you probably would have stayed longer but nana was looking after Maisee.

At 7 I moved to a new school because we left Walford. They asked me loads of questions at this school. I made up a load of things about memories I had with my dad when they asked me about him. That was until Maisee joined the same school a year later and revealed we didn't have a dad, that made me sad, and I really didn't think I could ever forgive Maisee (but of course I did)

At 10 Maisee who at the time was nearly 8 came home crying because she needed to do a school project the title of the project was 'Me and My Dad' I knew this was coming seeing as I had done the same project before. She shouted at you, saying it was your fault that we didn't have a dad, she told you she hated you, that she wanted to live with her dad, that it wasn't fair. She didn't speak to you for days and neither did I, because I secretly blamed you too.

At 13 I got my first girlfriend. I had to speak to Grandad about it, because you said girlfriends are what boys and older men talk about. I really wished I had a dad then.

At the same age I had my first football match, Maisee and Grandad were there cheering me on every time I scored a goal. We won that day, I saw the pride on their faces, I wondered if dad would have had the same look on his face.

At 16 Auntie Abs got married to Jay. It was the nicest day ever, I loved the cake but hated the icing and ended up giving it to Auntie Abs, she was loving the icing said the baby loved it. I met a lot of family members I'd never met before, whilst I was there. One man in particular pointed out how much I was like dad starting with my brown almost ginger hair and brown eyes and oh the cheek bones even down to the fact dad hated icing on cakes to. I gave him a killer look, how dare he say I was anything like dad and after he I looked at him he added that look I had given him was 'so Joey'

Last week Maisee brought her boyfriend round for the first time. I did the over protective brother act, even though I know Liam's a good lad. I told him if he ever hurt her, he'd have me to deal with. I hoped I handled it the way dad would have wanted me to, I hoped he'd be proud, but mum most of all I wished he'd have been there, that we both could have spoken to him, that dad would have told him that if he ever hurt her she had a older brother, a dad and an uncle to deal with. But that wish wasn't going to come true and I knew it.

Today. I found a box full of stuff, baby stuff, Maisee's baby things very little of mine. I found a blue box and mum I don't understand how you could have done this to me. I don't know if I can forgive you, you told me dad didn't want anything to do with us, but there I was reading hundreds of letters from him. The tears about not having a dad around you still made us believe he didn't want to be around, that it was him he was a bad dad he'd always let us down. I just don't get it, I could never do that. Maybe I was wrong maybe I don't have the best mum ever.

I've got to find my dad, for me and for Maisee. I've got to go. Don't ruin this for us.

Zac.

PS. When Maisee ask's where I've gone when she realises I haven't just gone to Cindy's for the weekend, don't tell her what's going on, if she knew any of this it would break her heart, don't do it to two kids mum.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Cya later Moo" I said poking my head around the lounge door. I saw my little sister Maisee, lay on the sofa her eyes shut with a hot water bottle on her stomach. Growing up with two women in the house, I knew exactly what this meant.

"Eurgh, Zac you've really got to stop calling me that. I'm nearly 15, I'm not Maisee Moo anymore" She said opening her eyes if I could see her eyes, there would definetly have been an eye roll with those words.

"Oi, you'll always be Maisee Moo to me okay, I'm the eldest so what I say goes, got it" I said as I walked into the kitchen, I opened the fridge knowing I had a bar of Cadbury Dairy Milk in there that I'd been saving, that was if mum or Maisee hadn't already sniffed it out.

Grabbing the bar, I made my way back into the lounge holding it out to Maisee who hadn't moved in the short time I'd been in the kitchen. "Ah have I ever told you that you're the best brother EVER" She said reaching up to take it off of me, I smiled it made me feel happy to hear those words.

I continued to hold it when she went to take it out of my hands "You know I love you, don't ya?" I said letting go and looking her in the eye.

"Well I wasn't sure bro, but now you've given me this chocolate bar" Waving it in the air "Winning" She said with continued sarcasm.

"I'm being serious Maise" I said shaking my head

"Yeah? Of course I know you love me you little freak, I love you too alright..best brother ever remember" She smiled "Now get going before you start crying you sap, tell Cind I said Hi yeah?" I nodded kissing her on the forehead she pulled me into a hug, as if she knew I wouldn't be coming back for a while.

As I walked out of the door, I took one last glance up the stairs knowing that the next time mum went up there she'd find my letter.

Closing the door I inhaled in the air, how the hell was I going to explain this to Cindy.

**Author's Note/**

**I'm starting off with shorter chapters, they'll gradually get longer in the 2/3 after this one. **

**I have a feeling I'm going to like Maisee and Zackary's brother and sister relationship, how cute!**

**So Zac's going to find Joey, after nearly 16 years. Will he like what he finds? Joey won't be in this for a few chapters but when he is you won't be disapointed. **

**How will Lauren react when she find's Zac's letter? It seems Zac has inherited Lauren's writing things and running away gene.**

**So Zac's with Cindy...I think we all know how that's going to end hahaha oops.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

******* THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

**Here goes nothing I wasn't sure if I should post this, but then realised 15 year olds do, do 'it' whether any of us agree or disagree. Also some may think this a little graphic considering Cindy is under age, but it's nothing worse then I've written before, if you don't like it don't read it:))**

I walked past Nana and Grandad's house, since we'd moved from Walford so had they. Along with Abi, Jay and now little baby Harvey. Saying it was about time they got out of London and mum's idea of Cheshire was something they all agreed on. I couldn't say I didn't like Cheshire because I did. I'd met all my friends here and my girlfriend Cindy who I'd been with for the last 3 years. Her parents got on well with mum and we'd been dragged around to whoever's house on a friday night so our mums could have a takeaway and film night. Cindy had always liked me but I just wasn't interested seeing as she was 3 years younger than me, and the same age as my sister. Until one day we just kissed during a play fight, Maisee was disgusted at first that I was stealing her friend so much that we fell out about it and she didn't speak to me for almost a week, I bribed her into talking to me with cinema tickets to see Twilight.

/

I got to the train station just in time, as I sat down the train started moving, I took the usual half an hour journey to Ellesmere Port. Cindy didn't live far from the station, I walked up with stone drive way and knocked the door. I noticed that Sean wasn't in maybe that was in my favour considering Cindy wouldn't be to pleased about the little bomb shell I was about to drop on her.

Roxy opened the door, her usual chirpy self. Roxy had taken mine and Cindy's relationship the best and had told me if she wanted Cindy to be with anyone it would have been me, Sean on the other hand didn't take well to his nearly 11 year old daughter being in a relationship with a nearly 14 year old, and after 3 years he'd given me the over protective dad run a few too many times, if that was even possible.

"Alright Zacky B?" She said as I wiped my trainers before walking in.

"Yeah thanks Rox, Zacky B? That's a whole new level of cringe even for you" I said smirking before she whipped me on the back of the head with the tea towel that was on her shoulder. "Anyway I ain't here to see you, where is she?" I asked looking in the living room.

"Upstairs asleep, don't you dare go waking her up she's been in a foul mood all day" She said rolling her eyes

Great I thought to myself how could I tell her whats going on when she's in a bad mood, I've only got 3 hours until mum gets home and realises I've gone "Ah don't worry, it's nothing a bit of Zacky B's attention can't sort out" I said taking off towards the stairs.

"Oi" Roxy shouted I turned around hoping what I'd said hadn't been the wrong thing "Haha got ya" She said pointing a finger in my direction "All I was going to say, no shoes upstairs you should know this by now, that cream carpet don't stay cream all by itself Zackery" Her head shaking cotinued as I flicked my shoes off.

I stuck my head around Cindy's bedroom door seeing her asleep on the bed.

I walked in and kissed her gently on the mouth she responded taking me by surprise I quickly moved my head back Cindy pulled me back towards her by the collar of my shirt "Hmm, not fair" Pressing her lips to mine.

"Hello sleepy" I whispered in her ear before sitting on the edge of her bed, her hand in mine "I've missed" I said kissing the back of her hand.

"Hii missed you too" She grunted taking her hand out of mine and turning towards the wall. Roxy was right about the bad mood.

"What's got your knickers in a twist" I said moving her hair out the way so I could see her face

"Well it certainly isn't you, you haven't been anywhere near my knickers" She mumbled I could tell she was crying now, why did I have to choose today to go running off looking for my dad nice one Zac good choice.

"What're you talking about Cee? Why're you crying?" I said trying to comfort her

"Just go away Zac" She cried.

I knew this wasn't something a bar of chocolate could fix I was all out of idea's I had no idea what I had done wrong. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. What have I done wrong?" I begged for an answer.

"It's not what you've done Zac, it's what you haven't done" She said turning around and looking me in the eye "Just go away, leave me alone I don't want you here" She said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Fine, you can't say I didn't try and help you" I said getting up and heading for the door before I could walk away the door had slammed shut and Cindy had me sandwhiched between the door and her. Her lips where pressed against mine I felt a passion I'd never felt before and the forming of yet another awkward boner and something new Cindy's hands tugging at the belt that held my jeans in place and the unbuttoning of my jeans before she could go any further I held her away at arms length.

"What are you doing?" I almost shouted. I could see the sadness wash over her face again as more tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I knew it" She said slapping me on the chest and turning away.

"Please don't dump me" She said as she calmed down.

"What? Why do you think I'm going to do that?" I asked with confusion.

"Well the girls at school said if you don't have sex with a guy within a month of being in a relationship then he'll think you're fridged and dump you. I've been with you for 3 years Zac, you haven't even mentioned that or tried. Am I ugly is that it, don't I make you feel that way, am I too young am I fridged is that the reason, tell me why you don't want to have sex with me Zac?" She whispered

I could see she had asked but didn't want to know the answer. I was angry that anyone could make her feel that way that she thought that little of herself. It scared me to think that girls thought this way, it terrified me that Maisee could feel pressured into having sex by these girls.

"How many of the girls in your year have been with there boyfriends for three years? How many boys in your year have you heard boasting about the girls they've slept with? why would you want to be one of those girls babe? Cindy how many girls have a boyfriend that loves them as much as I love you huh?" I asked

"You still love then?" She asked "You still find me...you know attractive" I could hear the vulnerability in her voice.

"Yes you muppet" I said in disbelief "When we're ready it is our choice, nobody else's ok" I stated she nodded in response.

"When will you be ready, you know to do..it?" She asked "I don't want you to think I don't want to because I do, but I'm just scared, I've heard it hurts, you know the first time" She said getting upset again I could see tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Cee, please don't cry. I just understand that there's a lot to be scared about, I know because I'm feeling it too. I don't want you to regret anything that's all and no before you say it, I won't regret a thing as long as you don't that's what I'm trying to say. This is love right here between you and me, yeah? and others might doubt it but us, we're in love and even though we're just teenagers, to me it certainly isn't just sex, I want it to be special for the both of us. So when we're older and we have kids, little me and you's running about the place we'll be able to tell them we both had our first time together and it was so special and we don't regret one second of it and if you decide that now isn't the right time I will still carry on loving you Cindy Slater, because you" moving her face to look at me "you are so special to me and so so so beautiful" I said closing the space between us and hugging her.

"I am ready Zac. You have everything else I could possible want to give you" She whispered "Just let me know if what I'm doing feels right, so I don't ruin anything, I want this to be special too" She said kissing me passionately again on the lips this time I couldn't help but respond not only my lips but again that awkward boner

Cindy placed her hand on my thigh as she continued to kiss me, she gasped when her hand found resting place on my hard penis through my jeans "Is that what I think it is?" She asked with wide eyes

I nodded "You don't have to do this if you don't want to babe, I can wait honestly don't let them girls make you feel pressured we'll do it when we're both ready" I reassured her.

"I'm ready and you look pretty ready to me" She said looking to ground and giggled I couldn't understand what was funny about the situation "Now that's what I call a sausage surprise" she laughed I couldn't not laugh now as she referred to her Grandma's Jean's specialty Sausage Surprise.

That's when it hit me I didn't have any condoms and I was almost certain Cindy wasn't on any birth control.

"Babe, you got any you know, condoms?" I asked slightly embarrassed that I hadn't got any.

"What? You mean you don't have any?" She asked in shock

"No, well I didn't we'd be doing this when I came round this afternoon" I said running my hands through my hair

"Don't worry baby, I heard that if you pull out before you know, you can't get pregnant" She said nodding her head

"Okay, I'll do that then" I said nodding my head as well she smiled at me and unbuttoned my jeans again I stood up and she pulled my jeans down along with my boxers my member sprang free as I stepped out of them and again Cindy laughed nice one Cind what a way to make your boyfriend feel special I could feel my face turning red so I took my top off and that was it I was completely naked and seeing no sign of Cindy wanting to back out.

She was still sat on the edge of the bed looking up at me, I took my member into my hand and started what was a normal thing to me Cindy was watching me with intense eyes as if she wanted to ask something but her nerves were holding her back "What is it babe?" I asked

"Well, can I do that? I mean would you like it if I did that?" She asked biting her lip I nodded and she took me in her hand I had lay down on the bed to make it easier for her "Do you like that Zac?" She asked as I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd be holding I could only nod my head for a second

"As long as you're comfortable doing it" I looked at her as she nodded if she carried on any longer I'd probably shoot my load right there and then.

"Stand up babe" I whispered as I sat on the edge of the bed

I pulled her leggings off her legs followed by her knickers, top and bra before she lay down on the bed I had to ask her again "Are you sure you're ready for this?" I looked at her straight in the eye

"Yes Zac, stop asking me now" She said cupping my face in her hands and kissing me on the lips before laying down on the bed next to me.

"I'm going to try something on you now" She nodded as I moved my fingers towards her vagina and inserted a finger followed by another one moved my fingers she was already wet before I started rubbing her.

"Am I ready yet Zac?" She asked getting impatient I think she had forgotten what this was about

"Hey, why do we need to rush, this is special remember" I said she nodded again huffing

I boxed myself over her kissing her again before steadying myself outside of her entrance I looked at her for reassurance before entering she took in a gulp of air making me stop and look at her with fear. I mean it felt right we had been together three years I loved this girl, but I almost felt as if we were letting Sean down I always said I'd take care of her and never take advantage this must have been obvious because I was disturbed out of my thoughts by Cindy's voice.

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?" She said looking disappointed

"Hey of course not. I'm just savoring my thoughts" I said smiling

She smiled back "Thoughts of what?" She asked confused

"How beautiful you are" I said honestly she blushed my favourite scarlett colour. I could still see the pain in her eyes though, I knew this was a bad idea but she said I was okay to try again.

The pain had washed away from her face after a couple of strokes that made me feel a little less tense I moved in and out of her at a slow pace at first but she encouraged me to go faster. Both of our breathing increased and Cindy made low moans which spurred me on even more, until she was clenching around me was this her way of telling me to stop she was saying my name in a whisper "I don't know what's happening Zac but it feels so good" she moaned each moan getting louder and louder "Zac" She screamed

"Sh baby, your mum's down stairs remember" I sushed her, even though it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard along with the sound of her laugh.

I could feel myself getting closer and hoped Cindy was too, because I wanted her to feel pleasure as well as myself out of this. Her back arched and I couldn't sh her any longer Zac tripped out of her mouth over and over again I'd never felt anything like it as I released inside her the same time she did. Our breathing was still rapid as I pulled out and rolled next to her we lay there catching our breath for at least 5 mins before either of us spoke.

"Did you pull out in time?" She asked not looking at me

"Yeah babe. How do you feel? Did I hurt you?" I asked

"Of course you didn't, I feel amazing, that was amazing" She said

"I know me too" I said kissing her on the forehead, it hit me then about the time it was starting to get dark I needed to get out of Chester before mum realised I was gone. I felt guilty as I jumped out of bed and got dressed.

"What are you doing?" Cindy asked in disbelief

"I've gotta go babe" I said not looking at her

"Did I do something wrong? Dad said you'd be like all the rest all you're after is one thing" She said the words piercing my heart.

"I've going to find my dad Cindy you did nothing wrong but I need to be out of here and far away before my mum finds the note I've left her" I admitted kissing her on the forehead

"I can come with you?" She asked.

"No you can't Cee" I said shaking my head

"Why not I don't want be here without you, not now, not after that" She whispered grabbing my wrist I was stuck I wanted to do the right thing but I also wanted to make Cindy happy.

**Authors Note/**

**It's currently 3AM I honestly cannot sleep, I'm singing Queen and writing this. I apologise for any spelling mistakes or missing words..hey ho! - don't stop me now. (Maybe 3AM wasn't a good idea)**

**FIRST OF ALL I AM IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM TRYING TO PROMOTE UNPROTECTED SEX. I ALSO WANT TO SAY PULLING OUT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CANNOT GET PREGNANT.**

**My last chapter was meant to be up a lot earlier, but I completley forgot I needed to actually add the chapter not just upload it, eurgh.**

**OMG I'm finding it really difficult remembering I'm writing about Zac not Joey. I keep writing Joey and meaning Zac so if there's any mistakes I apologise, I think I've got the names right in this chapter though.**

**So Zac's in a relationship with Cindy! and they've gone down the slippery path (no pun intended) of unprotected sex and to add the already slippery path they've ran away together come on Zac you should know better!**

**What will Zac do? Let Cindy go or leave her behind and do the right thing.**

**This chapter is really long because I doubt I'll be posting tomorrow/today. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou to Racheal how pointed out I seemed to have changed the age of Cindy throughout the last chapter story oops! I may as well tell you the age of all the other charaters..**

**- Zac is 17 - Maisee is 14, nearly 15 and so is Cindy - Sean is 37 and Roxy is 31 - Lauren is 36 and Joey is 42 (Woah writing it down he seems so old)**

**I honestly can't remember if I put an age to Lauren and Joey when I wrote 'Black Lace' and I can't find anything indicating that I ever did so I have now haha.**

"You can't Cindy, I wish you could I really do but your dad will kill you and me when he finds us. It's easier for me to do this alone" I tried to persuade her that it wasn't a good idea.

"You don't control what I do Zac, I can make my own decisions" She argued

"Cindy will you listen to me, you're just a kid" I said getting carried away with myself

"Just a kid" She said nodding her head "Well this kid is making decisions for herself from now on and I want you to go" She said as she finished getting dressed I went to kiss her but she shunned me before I could "Don't come near me, just go Zac"

**Author's Note/**

**This is the tiniest (is that even a word, if it is I don't think I spelt it right!) chapter ever! but it's just a inbetween chapter, there shall be another tonight alot longer don't worry!**

**Zac has well and truely put his foot in it, come on Zac you could have handled it better.**

**To the guest who left a review about why Lauren left Joey.. I wish I could reply to your message but obviously I can't so here's why Lauren left, she just couldn't get over or forgive Joey for leaving her when she was pregnant with Zac and she didn't want the same for Maisee...So she may have told a few huge fibs to turn Maisee and Zac against Joey, I guess in a way she was trying to protect them from being hurt but ended up doing the oposite. I hope that helps:) **

**Also a huge thankyou to everyone for your reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this story and continue to do so throughout. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Possibly one of the longest week's ever. Sorry I didn't post the other night when I said I would I fell asleep after working a night shift and then going straight into a 9-4 course everday, hence the lack of updates all week, it's been a good few days since I last posted. **

I couldn't believe what me and Cindy had just done, we had never spoken about sex or anything else sexually related, I'd always thought we would wait until Cindy was older and I was a bit more mature. It was the most perfect expierence I've ever had, I wouldn't change a thing about it, it wasn't rushed, I didn't hurt her and we both felt plessure in it. Well atleast we did until I went and put my big size 10's in and ruined it all why did I have to be the one with no dad around, why me? And here I am again questioning why I don't have a dad around, it's all mum's fault. I wonder if she know's I've ran away yet, what if she's already called Cindy's mum and dad or even my dad? has she even got my dad's number? well I'll soon find out.

I'd been sat in Cindy's shed for the last half an hour, I couldn't think of a good enough reason for her not to come with me, I mean she'd been with me through almost everything else why not this. Surely Sean would understand.

"No don't be so stupid Zac, he won't understand why you've ran away to look for your father without telling anyone and taken his 14 year old daughter with you" I said to myself.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, my heart started to race and panik set in, that must be mum she's found the letter and coming after me, she's begging me to come back she's telling me not to come back at all to stay with dad she doesn't want me anymore. My phone vibrated once more and I looked at the screen seeing a new text message from Cindy, she always did know how to make my heart race.

Before I had chance to finish reading the text another came through this time from Maisee.

**Cindy****: I hope you find him and he's all you want him to be. Be safe please x **

**Moo****: Zac, you need to come home it's mum she's drunk again, she's been drinking vodka again. I need your help!**

What does she mean she's been drinking, drunk again.

**Author's Note:**

**Another short chapter unfortunatly, but don't worry I'm back tonight with A LOT of Maisee and she's got A LOT of explaining to do.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'd woken up to a loud crashing in the cloak room,mum should be home by now seeing as I'd been asleep since Zac left. I tried to sleep again but my stomach was still aching, damn these periods.

The noise filled the house again, I called out for mum and got no reply. I really hoped this wasn't happening again I walked into the cloak room finding mum on the floor infront of the toilet.

"Not again mum you promised" I shouted at her

"People make promises Maisee it's what happens, just get over it" She slurred.

I quickly sent a text to Zac telling him he needed to get home.

Mum was being sick and I was holding her hair back, I felt like this was Deja Vu, less than two weeks ago I was doing the same week and since then it had become a regular ecourance, mum would get drunk and sleep off the hangover just in time for when Zac comes back on monday morning. I was sick of this mum had promised me last week was the last time that she wouldn't get drunk again. She told me she'd only had a few vodka's last week but her face told me different. I hated when mum was drunk, she turned into a horrible person the person infront of me wasn't my mum, the drink had poisoned her. It made me feel sick, none of the other parents got drunk all the time why did my mum have to be, I was always the odd one out when it came to parents a dead beat dad and now a drunk mum.

Atleast I have Zac, he's there for me through everything...Well atleast I thought I did until I got my reply.

**Zac: I can't I'm sorry, make her get some sleep and a glass of water I'm sure she'll be fine. **

**Zac: Oh and make sure she sleeps in your bed, I'll see you in a few days X**

Great, thanks for the help bro. I knew I could always count on you. Scooping mum up off the floor I some how managed to get her into her room and onto her bed.

"Where would you be without me eh" I said shaking my head at my corpsed mum, boy was she going to feel it in the morning.

I was just about to leave the room when something caught my eye.

**Author's Note:**

**I think we all know what's caught Maisee's eye or do we...**


End file.
